


Harrenhal Hotspot: A Guide For Tourists

by the_bumbly_bee



Series: Westeros Transit System [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Dont copy to another site, F/M, Family Fluff, Inspired by Music, Mix of book and show, Modern Westeros, Trains, also, are there too many tags?, by blood and bond, dare i say, extended family fluff actually, its literally just family fluff, no really, oh there's also, the biggest extended family in the known world, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bumbly_bee/pseuds/the_bumbly_bee
Summary: "All aboard the Westeros Transit System - next stop, Harrenhal."





	Harrenhal Hotspot: A Guide For Tourists

To the surprise of no-one and to the great delight of the Oldtown Council Of Historical Westerosi Preservation and Tourism, Harrenhal became both a popular destination for wanderlusty travelers and an 'it' scene for the sixteen-to-twenty-five-year-old centerland populace, and has only seemed to grow in popularity since its' grand opening in 874 AL. 

 

The colossal freak of a castle had been repurposed into the Grand Southron Harrenhal Archival Library - reachable via the K1 and a short bus, tram, or taxi ride over - with its' complex interior boasting  thousands upon thousands upon thousands of all manner of books, paintings, and ancient manuscripts, dating as far back as the early reign of the Targaryen dynasty. 

 

Affectionately and invariably dubbed "Harries'", "Granny South's", and the less creative and regrettable "Southie's", the Library's two main attractions are the rich collection of eateries -  _Harrenhal Plaza Level One_ \- whose cuisines hail from as far east as Dragon's Bay and as far south as the Summer Isles, and - at least, to those of more academic persuasions - the original (first) copies of Archmaester Ebrose's _The Chronicles of the Wars Following The Death of King Robert The First Of His Name_. Of course, all of that is overshadowed by the castle architecture itself. Over some four-and-ten years, the grey exterior had been restored, rebuilt, and polished to a near shine, an undertaking that nearly smothered all of the centrelands with heavy dust particles but spurred the economy on in the right direction. What emerged were magnificent carved statues, 'dressed' in ancient ornamental court-wear, the stone faces weathered from age and elements standing silent watch as the gravity-defying complex of thick pillars and intertwining arches continue to faithfully garner open-mouthed ' _oohs_ ', ' _aahs_ ', and a steady flow of muscle aches from craned necks.

 

(Granny South's is also home to one of Westeros' most advanced computer science divisions - _Harrenhal Library Level Four, East Wing_  - and thus has some of the best wi-fi coverage, as any young Westerosi would confirm.)

 

Surrounding the Library and jutting off southwards are the Black Gardens, a beautiful and ironically named hybrid expanse of entertainment and history. Art stalls, music stands, yet even more food booths, and all manner of amusing attractions dot the green branching paths of the main street that lead to the actual gardens - the feature of which is a large, ornate water fountain in the shape of the token three headed dragon. 

 

It is, in short, a bustling scene that has served as the backdrop of many a stressful family daytrip, reckless youthful hooliganism, and romantic-bordering-on-sickly-sweet strolling. 

 

And that, reader, is where our story begins.

**Author's Note:**

> For those worried about the relationship tags, fear not! Some of those are endgame, some are for that sweet sweet character development, and still others are sad one-sided infatuations. Being the dipcrap that I am, I'll leave you to guess which is which (excepy Jonerys ofc, Jonerys is #endgame).
> 
> Also, now would be a good time to point out that some characters might/will be very different in terms of characterization, but I am basing it - or at least trying to - on their core features as described by GRRM himself. 
> 
> I'm both embarassed and happy to say that this five or six year old brain child of mine has finally been dragged out into the cold light of day thanks to Michael Tyznik's Westeros Transit Map, which you can find here:
> 
> https://tyznik.com/thrones/
> 
> I forking love trains, and for those of like minds, I do suggest reading it with the map in another tab because all the train lines I mention are real and they're there and trust me it's fun I promise.
> 
> Also, coming chapters will always be at least 1k words, this is just a small intro.
> 
> Oh, and Jon is a Dayne ;)
> 
> PS: if you're feeling generous, please leave a comment to let me know how you feel about this little premise! (a stern 'write the darn story' will do wonders to my productivity)


End file.
